11 Septembre 2001 - God Bless America
by Aigie-san
Summary: La douleur ne s'en va jamais, ni le regret. Les morts ne reviennent pas et les souvenirs sont sans pitié. Que vaut une nation si elle n'est pas capable de protéger son peuple ?


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 **God Bless America**

L'ombre était passée au-dessus des immeubles, les réacteurs ronflant. Dans un tonnerre mécanique, elle était allée se fracasser sur la haute tour. Le nuage noir du choc s'était élevé devant les yeux de la tour sœur stupéfaite et désarmée. A ses pieds et en son sein, de minuscules êtres paniquaient, courant, criant. Ils grouillaient. Et cette sœur aux pieds d'argile vit ses yeux de verre transpercés à leur tour tandis qu'un autre oiseau de métal venait s'écraser dans ses entrailles. Les sœurs, les jumelles, combien de temps tinrent-elles avant de s'effondrer ? Trop fortes pour tomber tout de suite, trop faibles pour tenir malgré tout, elles subirent leur lente agonie tout en assistant à celle de leur jumelle. Les insectes, à l'intérieur d'elles, combien moururent sur le coup ? Combien purent être sauvés ? Combien furent achevés lorsque finalement le squelette des géantes céda ? L'étoile ; le Pentagone fut amputé, et quelque part, dans la campagne, un quatrième vaisseau ailé fendit la terre.

 _« Assassinat ! »_ Qui a dit ça ?! Du calme. Il faut respirer, et ce, malgré la poussière soulevée. Il faut fermer les yeux, mais ce, en s'assurant d'être capable de les rouvrir. Il faut se taire, ne pas joindre ses cris à ceux des autres, et se boucher les oreilles pour ne pas entendre le vacarme. Ni les voix, ni les pleurs, ni les sirènes... Ne pas regarder les petites bêtes s'activant pour en sauver d'autres. Pourquoi s'entêtent-elles à vouloir survivre ? Elles qui sont si nombreuses ?

Mais, horreur... Ô horreur ! Quand les tours tombèrent enfin, on eut dit que le ciel s'écroulait ! Comme une voûte dont on venait de rompre les pieds... C'était étrange... Mais quel bruit désagréable... Était-ce donc les jumelles qui hurlaient ainsi ? Au travers de ce son strident et continu ? Probablement utilisaient-elles le souffle des centaines de misérables choses poussant leur dernier soupir. Tant de soupirs... C'était comme un long murmure de lassitude qui entraînait la vie vers les hauteurs que touchaient peu de temps avant les deux sœurs. Et le sort fit encore un mauvais jet de dés : deux petits frères tombèrent avec elles.

 _« Achevez-moi... »_ Ne dis pas ça ! Il faut imaginer comme un petit ange blanc qui s'envole pour chaque âme si soudainement arrachée à son infortunée enveloppe de chair. Et ils sont si nombreux à s'élever ! Lentement, ils quittent les ruines encore chaudes, presque étouffantes, et traversent l'épaisse brume noire jaillissant du cadavre des géantes. Ils atteindront bientôt la lumière des étoiles, comme celles du drapeau à la vue desquelles les regards s'éclairent. Ô, bannière étoilée, reste droite et fière... Couvre ta nation de ton voile protecteur.

C'était affreux, c'était immonde. Le plus abjecte début d'une nouvelle ère ; celle d'un monde où il faut craindre de se trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Il fallait accepter la réalité assassine de ce jour du 11 Septembre 2001, sécher ses larmes et avancer. Mais encore aujourd'hui, dans la tête d'une nation résonne en arrière fond de ses pensées une voix faisant doucement le décompte des victimes chaque fois qu'elle se retrouve confrontée au souvenir de ce sombre jour ou qu'elle se regarde dans un miroir.

-Alfred ! On va encore être en retard au meeting par ta faute ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?!

L'américain revint à lui et tourna la tête vers son frère canadien.

-Désolé. Allons-y.

Matthew soupira en voyant que son aîné était encore resté planté devant la photo des tours jumelles.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de retirer ce cadre ! Le sermonna-t-il. Tu n'y changeras rien !

S'approchant de la nation américaine, il passa rapidement une main sur le visage de cette dernière.

-Et tu as encore oublié de mettre de la crème ! Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher le tube !

-Et le meeting ?

-Tant pis ! Ils nous attendront ! Cria le canadien en fonçant vers la salle de bain chercher ladite crème et de revenir.

Il ôta les lunettes de son frère et se mit à appliquer la pommade sur le visage défiguré de ce dernier.

-Papa te tuerait s'il apprenait que tu n'as pas encore pris l'habitude de le faire tous les matins !

Alfred sourit.

-C'est super classe des cicatrices.

-Ah, ah. Vas-y. Fais ton malin.

Matthew partit ranger la crème en bougonnant et Alfred se passa pensivement une main sur le visage. Il songea que ça ne faisait pas très héroïque d'être ainsi atteint et qu'il ferait quand même bien d'écouter un peu son dénué d'autorité de frère. Il sourit une nouvelle fois en imaginant la crise que Ludwig leur ferait pour leur retard. Et alors que Matthew lui lançait son blouson en le suppliant presque d'activer la cadence, une voix dans son crâne termina de compter :

2976... 2977.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Ça faisait un moment que je souhaitais travailler sur cet ****« événement »... Je crois être un peu trop tombée dans pathético-tragédique, mais au final, je n'ai pas tenté « d'éponger » car c'est simplement ce que je ressens. Contrairement à France que j'avais touché au cœur car l'attaque de Charlie Hebdo portait sur l'une de ses valeurs, la liberté d'expression, j'ai touché Amérique au visage car l'attentat du 11 Septembre portait sur des symboles de la puissance américaine. Et pour finir, je citerai l'hymne américain ; « Et la bannière étoilée flottera triomphalement, sur cette terre de liberté et sur la demeure du courage. »**


End file.
